youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
KonekoKitten
|username = UC70e3k6MKx1ryCJ6fyGnfKg |image = Koneko.jpg |style = Gaming |join date = January 11, 2018 |vids = 1 |update = |status = Inactive |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} KonekoKitten (born: ) is an American YouTube personality who produces mostly Roblox gaming content. About KonekoKitten was born in Florida, United States. Like many other YouTubers, they have changed to a family/child-friendly YouTube after making YouTube their full-time job. In a Q&A hosted on Twitter but answered on YouTube, KonekoKitten confirmed that they are pansexual. They also confirmed that they're a furry (their profile picture is their fursona as stated by them in the past), and is transgender (she/they pronouns)https://konekokitten.carrd.co/. On YouTube, KonekoKitten is well known for their Roblox RoBeats! videos and maps (no longer playing as said by them in the video "being a roblox YouTuber gets me get BULLIED �� ").https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9yaWPU7TM8 History Before KonekoKitten gained a huge following, they primarily uploaded Minecraft content. During that time, their YouTube name was KittenPlaysMC. They also used to upload facecam commentary videos but decided that drama should not be the primary focus of their channel. The video that garnered traction for their YouTube channel was "fortnite, but made by 12 year olds on roblox", posted at the beginning of Summer of 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vS2jNIp5fek KonekoKitten once collabed with a small, now inactive/gone, YouTuber named GigaJelly. During the Summer of 2019, KonekoKitten had gotten an opportunity to join the official Roblox Video Stars Program after contacting Roblox about their channel. They were told that they reached all criteria, but was unable to officially be invited unless they removed all videos negatively portraying other players and Roblox YouTubers (drama-related videos), as it was against the Roblox Video Stars Program's interests (they had linked to some videos as an example). In order to reach a final decision, they created a video generally describing the situation, and asking their viewers if they should comply with the criteria to join or not join.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jkg9glwJ9qs In a later video, they stated that they were able to communicate with the lead of the program, where they discussed the contract(s) and other confidential items concerning the program. They were left with an agreement of Roblox content-reviewing their videos and Roblox reaching back to further discuss the program, but instead had three weeks of no communication with Roblox. During these three weeks, KonekoKitten decided to not join the program to prevent a "content lock" on their YouTube channel, not wanting a corporation to control what YouTube videos they upload.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1InKib4FAQ8 Personal Life KonekoKitten has a brother, who also owns a YouTube channel named Seeya (formerly SeeyaGGs). Alternative Channels Second Channel KonekoKitten has a second YouTube account under the name KonekoTalks (now inactive). Third Channel KonekoKitten also has a third channel called "Koneko". They claim that they'll still upload on their channel, and upload other games just than Roblox content, in a similar way to how they do it on their Roblox channel. Recently, Koneko has been uploading a lot of Minecraft (specifically Hypixel Skyblock) on this channel. Koneko Demonetized Shortly after uploading their first video Koneko was no longer monetized, meaning they could not receive ad revenue. On their main channel, KonekoKitten posted a video on how and why, which ended up being due to putting the wrong AdSense when making the channel. The channel was renamed "THIS CHANNEL IS DEAD GO SUB TO THE NEW ONE", and KonekoKitten made a new channel under the same name as before. Trivia *The way KonekoKitten and their brother found Roblox was by misspelling 'robots' in the Google search bar. *KonekoKitten is constantly called a Flamingo clone, despite Flamingo being very good friends with them, following them on Twitter and there being no beef between them. *KonekoKitten has been playing Roblox since 2008. Their first account was named bigboyz567, owned by both their brother and KonekoKitten themself. *KonekoKitten described Bacon Pizza as being the best pizza ever in the world. *In a recent video, KonekoKitten stated that they were “arrested” for truancy in high school for trying to escape school with his friends, but was not old enough to do so (in Florida, 18 is the minimum age to legally not attend school; they were 16) (instead of being sent to jail, they were only put in handcuffs, sat in a cop car, and had to talk to the principal).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSFemVxh3z0 *Koneko has stated that they are transgender multiple times on social media. However, many people found out about that in 2019. They are not bothered if they are referred as a he instead of a she. References Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:American YouTubers